


Weihnacht im Bunker

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten, Staffel 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnacht im Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/gifts).



> Spielt während Season 8. Geschrieben für die LiveJournal Community deutsch_fandom in der Wichtelchallenge für antares04a

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Dean stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, schüttelte den Kopf, verzog die Lippen.   
"Sicher ist es das."   
Sam zerrte die Tanne über den Boden des Bunkers, hinterließ eine Spur aus Nadeln und Schmutz.   
"Was soll das?" Dean wies auf die Erdkrumen. "Ich mach das nicht weg."   
Sam rollte mit den Augen. "Weiß ich doch. Ich mach das. Geh du Eierpunsch zubereiten."   
"Wie bitte?" Dean schnappte nach Luft. "Seit wann bin ich hier der Koch?"   
"Seitdem du dich täglich an den Herd stellst, mir Suppe und Sandwiches servierst."   
Dean schob die Unterlippe vor. "Also zum einen mache ich das nicht täglich. Eigentlich nur wenn du krank bist. Und überhaupt - besser ich erledige das, als du versuchst mir Kaninchenfutter vorzusetzen. Bei mir gibt es wenigstens Essbares."   
"Meine Rede." Sam keuchte, als er den Baum in eine stehende Position hievte.   
Dean verzog die Nase. "Wo hast du das Riesending überhaupt her?"   
"Aus unserem Vorgarten", ächzte Sam und beförderte einen Christbaumständer hinter einem Stapel Bücher hervor, von dem Dean geglaubt hatte, dass er lediglich weitere Bände langweiliger Lektüre verberge.   
"Aus dem Wald", erklärte Sam schließlich, und Dean hob die Augenbrauen, als Sam sich bückte, den Baum anhob, und beim zweiten Versuch in den Ständer beförderte. "Das verschafft dir sicher Rückenschmerzen", erklärte er hilfreich.   
Sam stand auf, fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ins Kreuz, wand sich dann zu Dean um und starrte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.   
"Manches ist es wert."   
"Ein schmutziger Baum in der Bibliothek?" Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist aus der guten alten Plastiktanne geworden? Schmutzt nicht, nadelt nicht, pflegeleicht und im nächsten Jahr wieder verwendbar."   
"Mag sein." Sam lehnte sich gegen die Wand, wischte die Hände an der Jeans ab. "Aber das hier ist unser erstes Weihnachten im Bunker. Ich wollte, dass es etwas Besonderes wird."   
"Ach komm." Dean wollte die Augen verdrehen, wollte sich lustig machen, aber Sam klang auf einmal ernst. Klang auf einmal traurig, und Dean sollte nicht den Fehler begehen, in Sams Augen zu sehen, denn er ahnte, was er in ihnen fände.   
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, starrte auf seine Füße, starrte auf den Boden, auf den Schmutz, auf den Käfer, der dort krabbelte, der sicher nur einer von vielen war, die Sam mit Hilfe des Baumes eingeschleppt hatte. Und dann sah er doch auf und fand Sams braune Augen, fand darin eine Frage, auf die sie beide die Antwort wussten. Eine Frage, die er sich selbst nur allzu oft gestellt hatte. Die Frage, warum es für sie nicht möglich war, nie möglich gewesen war, ein Weihnachten zu erleben, wie es sein sollte. Warum sie keinen noch so geringen Teil der Dinge erfahren durften, die zu den Feiertagen gehörten. Warum ihnen keine Ruhe, keine Stille, kein Frieden, keine Erlösung zuteilwurde.   
Und warum sie nie etwas gekannt hatten wie ein Weihnachten, das sich in Filmen oder Büchern abspielte. In den zahllosen Serien, die er sah, in denen Doktor Sexy seine Krankenschwester unter dem Mistelzweig küsste. In denen es keine größeren Schwierigkeiten gab, als das richtige Geschenk zu finden, als das Missverständnis zu beseitigen, von dem jeder, auch der Zuschauer wusste, dass es spätestens am Weihnachtsabend sich in Luft aufgelöst haben werde.   
In denen eine Familie zusammenkam und sich über einen festliche gedeckten Tisch hinweg die Hände reichte. In der man sich umarmte und verzieh, in der Glocken läuteten und Plätzchen dufteten.   
In der es eine Welt gab, die jenseits von der lag, in der sie lebten. Eine Welt, die ihnen geraubt worden war. Als Teil einer Strafe, von der Dean nicht wusste, wofür er sie erlitt.   
Und er fragte sich, ob es für ihn schlimmer war als für Sam, weil er noch den Bruchteil einer Erinnerung in sich trug. Weil er noch wusste, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, von einer Mutter hochgehoben zu werden und in ein Gewirr aus dichten Tannenzweigen und Lichtern zu blicken.   
In einem Haus, das ein Heim gewesen war, in dem es nach Lebkuchen duftete, Geschenkpapier knisterte und eine weiche Stimme Jingle Bells sang. In dem ein Vater lachte, wie er nie wieder gelacht hatte. Nicht mehr, seitdem alles zerstört worden war.   
In dem er sich geschützt gefühlt hatte, nichts gewusst, nichts geahnt von all dem Bösen, von all dem Leid, das ihm bevorstände.   
Sam hatte kein Heim kennengelernt. Er wusste nur von den Geschichten, kannte die Träume, die Macht seiner Vorstellungskraft.   
Und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich jetzt für ein Weihnachten einsetzte. Vielleicht war das der Moment, in dem er den Bunker als die Chance betrachtete, als die Dean ihn bereits versuchte zu sehen. Mit alle seiner Kraft, mit jedem Wunsch, den er in sich trug.   
Als eine Burg und ein Heim. 

„Vielleicht hast du recht“, sagte er deshalb und sah Sam an. Dessen Blick verwandelte sich von verhalten in vorsichtig. Schließlich blinzelte er. „Meinst du das ernst?“ Eine Augenbraue hob sich und Dean sah, dass der Bruder eine Mauer vorschob, dass er bereit war, einen folgenden Witz abzuschmettern. Eine Bemerkung Deans, die sich über ihn, über Sentimentalität, über Sams Persönlichkeit, über seine Angewohnheit, sich in Dinge hineinzusteigern, sich auf die typische Art eines Strebers anzueignen, was innerhalb seiner Reichweite lag, lustig machte, bissig zu erwidern.   
Doch er erkannte auch Hoffnung in seinem Blick und Verletzlichkeit.   
Und Deans Lächeln war echt, die Hände, die er Sam reichte, waren warm.   
„Ich meine das ernst“, bestätigte er. „Lass uns das hier zu dem besten Weihnachten machen, das wir jemals hatten.“ 

 

Ende


End file.
